Simple isn't the same as stupid
by DeathsDragon
Summary: I always get what I want, no matter what it is. I don't want many things, and this is how I got most of them. [Yoai. many pairings. should I carry on?]


**Simple isn't the same as stupid.**

I always try and plan out what I'm going to do next, but I found that going with the flow works just as well for me. Just drifting works when you're on your own, but I'm responsible for a crew now. So I'm supposed to think ahead and look after them all, but to be honest they all mange to look after each other well enough on there own.

I'm still the captain and they still listen to what I say, but if they feel the need to do something else, they usually do. But there's one thing to be said about planning ahead and having a loyal crew and that's, if I want something. I get it.

My list of wants comes down to a list this long;

I want something to eat.

I want to be King of the Pirates.

I want to get One Piece.

I want to find Shanks and give him his hat back.

I want to get a piece of Zolo's ass.

I want to get a piece of Sanji's ass.

There was one more but I can't remember it…

* * *

"Hey Luffy, stop staring into space and come down here!"

Nami. Turning around, I look down on the ships deck and see the orange haired girl standing there with her hands on her hips and a scroll of paper in her hand. If we didn't need a navigator I don't think I'd put up with her so much. She's always got a plan going to get more treasure and she distracts the other two by being female.

"Yeah?" I ask, one hand holding my hat on while I lean back on the other. I love riding on the prow of the ship, or even in the crows nest sometimes, it feels more like a journey that is moving me and my crew closer to my goal of One Piece.

"Come here!" She looks mad. I hope something really pissed her off, something stupid like Usopp firing holes in her panties again. Now that made a good game and a good show after wards.

Shrugging I get up and calmly walk over to her, taking a moment to jump over the rails before standing in front of her, expecting to be shown something on one of her maps but instead she points over at Zolo. "Do something about him!" She snaps.

"I don't understand Nami, what's wrong with Zolo that I have to fix?" Playing clueless is good for keeping an image of an idiot, but sometimes I really am lost when it comes to this girl. Zolo is just sitting there taking a nap, while leaning against the side of the ship. Nothing different, he's even got his swords by him, so nothing different.

"He's been arguing with Sanji again and now he's locked himself in his kitchen." She seems really mad about something, but I don't see what about. Those two arguing is just there way of keeping calm, they are both natural fighters and to save broken bones, they just shout at each other. Stupid girl.

"Alright then Nami, how long till we see land?"

She blinks then mutters that she's going to work on her charts, and giving me the chance to go and see if there is anything wrong with Zolo. Also means that shes at one end of the ship and I'm at the other so she can't over hear us. She's bound to be planning something.

* * *

"Hay Zolo. How's it going?" I ask, throwing myself down next to him so that I'm half lying on his lap with the rest of me on the deck. He's really comfortable.

"What the-? What are you doing Luffy?" He asks without opening his eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" I whined, rolling on to my stomach and looking up at him from his waist. He cracked an eye open and looked down at me, I swear I saw him swallow hard. I wonder what I must look like, with my big eyes looking up at him, with my arms crossed over his sash and my head leaning on them. Pretending that I was re-adjusting myself, I wiggle around on his lap and roll on to my back again, with my arms around my head.

Looking up at him I can see he now got his jaw clenched shut and his relaxed look is kind of failing because every muscle in his body is tensed as he tries to control himself. Trying to not let my smirk show, I give him an innocent look, "what's wrong Zolo? You look kind of tense."

Slowly he stops staring at what ever it was on the other side of the deck and looks down at me, with the same clenched jaw look. "What are you **doing** Luffy?"

Looking puzzled, I slowly wiggle round so that I'm lying on my side and looking up at him. I can tell it's taking just about all his control to keep himself calm. "I'm not doing anything, I'm just lying here trying to take a nap and you keep talking to me so I have to keep looking up at you. Why, am I doing something else?"

I wonder if I'm pushing the mark at all because his right eye is starting to twitch and the lump that I've been waiting for it starting to make it's self know in my shoulder blade. He takes his arms from behind his head now and puts them palm down on the deck, looking down at me with a calm, blank expression on his face. "I really do wander about you sometimes, you're not stupid. You know what you're doing, because if you don't you really are stupid and I must be blind."

Blinking, I follow his gaze down to my jeans. Opps, I knew it was turning me on but I didn't realise that much. Now I think about, my shorts are starting to seem kind of tight, but looking up again at him I just smirk at his knowing look. "What? I might be a rubber man but I'm still a man!" I say to him as I sit up and look around, stretching.

Nami is still in the main cabin, next to the kitchen –where Sanji is- at the front of the ship and all the crews cabins are in the back of the ship. Usopp is at the helm right now because he's the only one besides Nami who can steer this thing right now, so that leaves us all the time in the world… until dinner anyway.

* * *

Looking over my shoulder I look at Zolo and see something different in his eyes, something that shines and makes my shorts seem even tighter. Finally, the swords master wants a bit of **my** ass.

Turning around so that I'm leaning on one arm, I slip my aother hand round the back of his neck and pull his head forwards, bringing our faces closer together. "Do you want to do this Luffy?" He asks before I do and that's all I need to hear.

"Of course Zolo, I've wanted your ass ever since I saw you over that wall. But that doesn't mean that I don't need Rorona Zolo on my crew." I grin at his soft smile, "do you want to do this?" He gives me that leering smile that I've seen so often before and during battles that I press our lips together.

The kiss starts off sweet, as we gently and almost hesitantly touch but then we gain more confidence as it happens and suddenly it's turning into something passionate and wide, tongues meeting and fighting as lips move and he scoops me up. I cling to him as he runs, grabbing his swords with his other hand and shouldering the door open. I laugh as all this happens but only to hold back the groan because as her runs I can feel his erection on my legs, and being pressed against his chest like this he's pressing against my own stiff member.

We're both gasping as he moves into my cabin and locks the door behind us, one of the good things about being the captain is that I get a nice big bed in my room. We're on it, Zolo pressing me to the mattress as my hands run up and down his back, cupping his ass before I start to remove his green sash.

Breaking apart, we start to undress each other; kissing, caressing, stroking, licking each new piece of skin that is revealed on each other.

Playing with nipples, nipping necks and shoulders, strong hands running over stomachs and thighs. Until we're both kneeling there, naked and panting for breath. Our erections are more than obvious and mine is getting painful with pent up lust. Leaning forwards, again I kiss his lips softly and he keeps the kiss tender and sweet, one hand on my cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "For some reason, everyday I've been with you I've cared for you more and more. I love you Luffy, tell me you love me too?" He whispers fiercely, his voice filled with controlled lust as he looks down at me.

I look up at him, all smiles gone in my seriousness, "Zolo if your not with me everyday from now on, I think my heart would break and I'd never recover. I love you."

The love that shines from his eyes by those words amazes me, and suddenly our passion is fired up even more than before and in long lustful moments I'm pinned to the mattress. Our hips are grinding together and I think I'm going to go over the edge before we're though. Moan and gasping I hold on to him, groaning as I near the edge.

Faster and faster, he's setting the pace and I'm keeping up with him. It seems penetration will have be something I get to look forward to, because right now I'm in no state. Closing my eyes I bite my lip and try to hold on as long as possible but the orgasm comes on and I scream Zolo's name as I empty my seed onto our stomachs, shaking slightly at the force behind it.

Seeing me cum must have been all that Zolo needed because only moments later he joined me, moaning my name as he collapsed next to me. We just lay there, breathing heavily the scent of each other as he stare into each others eyes. Yawning I curl up at his chest, my legs tangled with his as I snuggle against him; he wraps his arms around me and holds me secure, kissing the top of my head before we both fall asleep.

I always get what I want.


End file.
